Hetalia! Hot Springs Vacation!
by Sir5er
Summary: The Allies go to Japan's house for some bonding time... Rated T for mild language and bathing


Hot Springs Vacation

One fine evening, the Allies decided to relax and go to Japan for a nice hot springs bath and manly bonding time.

"Hhhh," America sank deeper in the hot spring. "This is the life..."

"What else could I ask for?" asked Britain. "A nice, peaceful evening with my Chaps." He looked over at France, almost forgetting he was there. "Well, maybe there's something else..." he mumbled.

France looked over and smiled at him. Britain quickly turned away. It was awkward already. France made it worse. France held a wine glass in one hand and the other was resting over the side of the hot spring.

China's eyes were closed and he was leaning back. He was enjoying it, at least. He had tied his hair back into a high ponytail.

Britain blushed in embarrassment and jealousy. How could they be so calm and relaxed?

"Dude," America ended the silence, "I think I need a coke!"

"I can only picture the diabetic you will likely be in the future if you keep drinking that!" Britain cried.

"Coca-cool it, Britain. Live a little." America swam to the edge of the hot spring and got out. Britain blushed and quickly turned away although it was foggy enough he wouldn't have seen anything. He walked inside and wrapped a towel around his hips. He liked to wear his jeans on his hips so why not? Besides, there were only guys here, anyway. He put his glasses on and met Japan in the hallway. "Oh, hey, my dude, Japan! What's up?"

"Konnbawa (good evening)," Japan slightly bowed. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Thanks, man, yeah!" America quickly bowed back. "Hey, do you know where the fridge is?"

Japan was a little shocked. That was a little rude...but he didn't want to be a bad host. "Apologies, it is in the kitchen..." Was he that dumb that he didn't know where the refrigerator usually was? Or maybe he was asking where the kitchen was?

"Thanks, Dude! Just need a coke," America turned and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a coke, popped the top, took a big gulp, and let out a refreshed sigh like in the commercials. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at Japan, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and, despite being a little shocked, Japan smiled back. Then he quickly blushed. "Hey, you feeling ok, Japan?" asked the barely dressed America. "You look like you've been in the hot springs too long..."

"It is nothing," Japan quickly said. "Uh...I have almost forgotten something. Apologies, I must go..." Japan quickly bowed and walked away. He was a little shy and didn't like to see anyone barely dressed, even if it was another man.

America shrugged and walked back to the backyard.

"What's taking that stupid America?" asked Britain. "And where's Russia in all this?"

"Maybe 'he wasn't invited?" suggested France, shrugging. "I wouldn't 'have..."

"Who cares?" asked China. "I do not even want the Axis Powers in here, either!"

"Speak of the devil..." Britain mumbled as Germany and Italy opened the door and walked out.

France looked at China like he had jinxed them.

"Oh, guten tag," Germany greeted. He was just as surprised as they were.

"Ciao!" Italy waved. "Hi, guys!"

The Allies face-palm. Anyone but them! "How the hell did you get here?" demanded Britain.

"Zhat's vhat I vas about to ask you," Germany replied. They narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Don't fight, you guys!" Italy pleaded. "We came here to relax and enjoy each other's company! Right?"

The Allies sighed. "You're right, Bloke," Britain said. "Let's just be friends and enjoy our bath."

Germany and France glanced at each other and blushed. _I most certainly do not want to enjoy it with him here_, they thought.

Germany sighed and took a step in. Italy followed and stayed close to him. Germany tried to keep him at least an arm's length away, but Italy wrapped his arm around his and held his arm close to his chest. France scooted a little farther out of the hot spring. They were silent for a while until America came back outside. "Hey, Dudes! I'm back. Time to party!" he stopped smiling when he saw Germany and Italy. "...uh...what are you guys doing here?"

"Ve have every right to be here that you do," Germany stated. "In fact, ve have more right to be here than you do…Japan is our ally…"

America was taken aback, but then laughed it off. "Hahaha, that's what I like about you, Germany Dude! You have that I-don't-give-a-crap-about-you-attitude. I like that!" He joined them in the pool.

Germany rolled his eyes. The Allies were on one side, and Germany and Italy were on the other, facing each other. They were silent for a long time. It was a little awkward. France was sweating as he glanced every now and then at Germany. He looked away when Germany noticed.

Germany narrowed his eyes but sighed. He was a little intimated by how weird France was, too.

America decided he didn't like the awkward silence and burst out, "WATER FIGHT!" and caused a huge splash, wasting a great amount of the water.

"You fool!" Britain cried, spitting out the water. "You could drown somebody!" then he thought, _please let it be France_...

Germany was angry and Italy screamed. China shook the excess water from his hands and wiped his face. He glared at America. France held up his glass, trying to keep the water out of his wine and stood up.

"Chill, Dudes," America sighed, in disappointment. "I just wanted us to chillax and enjoy the company. We never get anywhere in our meetings, so I thought..." he was interrupted by China's cry.

"AIYA!" they heard China cry out, in disappointment and frustration. He was out of the spring and holding something.

Italy giggled at the inappropriate moment and said, "You kinda sound like a girl when you squeal...hehe..."

Germany shot a look at him. "Quiet, Dummkopf!" he hit him upside the head.

"You men owe me new pair of slippers!" China growled as he held up his ruined, wet, red slippers. "And I no squeal like girl...AHHHH!" China screamed in a high pitched squeal as he turned to find Russia standing behind him, dressed only in a towel around his waist. He was smiling in his usual, creepy way. He walked past him and joined the others in the hot spring. China shivered and sighed in embarrassment.

"Coke?" asked America, offering the drink.

To Be Continued...Maybe


End file.
